Red Snow
by DevlynDoe
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy fight, it shouldn't have turned out the way it did, Death!Fic. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda. All rights reserved to their proper owners. **

Midnight: Not an update to my other story but I did make the Christmas one-shot! Actually it really doesn't have to do with Christmas but oh well.

Rated T to be safe (and cuz I don't wanna risk my profile being suspended)

Note: This is set after Robin join the crew (second time)

Enjoy~

/thoughts/  
>"speech"<p>

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be an easy fight and everything was going so well too until <em>it<em> happened. They had been attacked by marines during the Christmas holidays (what a great gift).

There were only four out of the seven people left able to fight off the marines because Usopp was nowhere to be seen and Nami had received a gun wound from one of the marines that Chopper was currently attending to. The worst part was that they were outnumbered and there were nine fleets surrounding the Merry Go.

So the remaining four had decided to go on separate ships themselves.

~"*"~

*clash, swish, drip, clash, swish, drip* Zoro was fighting the marines on fleet number 6 and so far was supporting no injuries.

/I can keep doing this blindfolded/ thought Zoro knocking out another marine.

He hadn't seen the shadow standing a couple feet away from his position.

Maybe it was because he was used to rhythm of 'clash, swish, drip' or maybe he was keeping himself busy with the twenty marines in front of him and his sixth sense hadn't picked up an attack coming from behind quick enough, but either way it happened.

He had been shot, several times to be exact. Now supporting over 13 bullet holes in his back, Zoro's vision started swimming and he blacked out.

*clang*

~"*"~

Meanwhile, Sanji was kicking ass on marine fleet number 4. /What a waste of time and space/ thought Sanji lighting another cigarette /let's see if there's anyone left/ he thought jumping onto marine fleet number 6.

It was snowing

~"*"~

He was dying. He might have regained consciousness but he could feel it, the cold stare Death was giving him, waiting for his next victim.

/I guess this is the end, / thought Zoro glancing at the fallen sword at his side, Kuina's sword, tears started to sting his eyes /In the end, I couldn't keep my promise, so much for 'never loosing again'/ thought Zoro

A sound, footsteps, were heading towards him, they stopped.

Zoro couldn't move because of all the blood he had lost therefore making him unable to lift his head and see who was there, but the answer came just as quick. It was the shit-cook and he looked shocked.

"M-mosshead?" he asked

Zoro smirked or at least tried and responded, which took a lot of will power "Yes?"

"You look like shit" he stated calmly and firmly although that's the opposite of how he felt.

The Mosshead was in bad condition, he was white as a sheet and he was bleeding profusely making the snow a sticky looking red color.

*sigh* "Doesn't matter *cough* my time's up" said Zoro, lips turning a light shade of blue due to the suddenly cold weather and death taking over him.

Sanji's eyes narrowed "No it's not I'm getting you to Chopper" he said picking the swordsman up bridal style Zoro blushed although it was barely visible

"L-let go of me shit-cook" he said coughing blood at the end of his sentence staining another patch of snow.

Sanji's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of this and he started rushing to the Merry Go, trying his best not to hurt the half-dead swordsman "Shit" murmured Sanji noticing how far their ship actually was from fleet number 6.

~"*"~

He had eventually gotten back onto the ship, swordsman still in his arms paler than before and snow falling down thicker and at a faster pace.

Chopper came out of the infirmary, as fast as his legs could carry him, to take care of his injured nakama, the rest of the crew formed a sloppy circle three feet away from where Chopper was working.

Sanji then noticed that Zoro's white sword was missing, he looked back to the marine fleets that were still floating nearby.

/Must still be unconscious/ he thought "I'll be back in a few minutes" said Sanji jumping off of the ships mast and heading towards fleet number 6

~"*"~

He finally made it back to the fleet to find bloody, unconscious, snow covered bodies sprawled all over the mast. He started walking towards where he had found the swordsman; it wasn't that hard finding the sword considering the pool of blood it was in. He walked onto the blood covered snow and picked the now blood covered sword up.

He headed back to the ship without another word, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

~"*"~

Pulse: none, heartbeat: barely audible, breathing: barely there

Chopper had informed the remainder of the crew that Zoro had less than a 20% chance of living and that it was all up to him now.

Zoro sighed, he was now lying on the couch trying his best not to fall asleep /I'll pull through, for her/ he thought

He could still see the hooded figure of Death standing at the other end of the room though.

~"*"~

Sanji was back, carrying the blood covered sword in his left hand, seeing the sad looks on his nakama's faces however made him feel hollow inside

"He's in the men's cabin" said Luffy, a flicker of hope still on his features but barely there.

"Thanks" Sanji responded walking towards the men's cabin.

~"*"~

The door opened and Zoro saw the Dartboard walk in carrying his sword, his sacred item. For a second Zoro was angry as hell until he saw the cook's sorrow filled face.

"I know how important this is to you so I thought it would help you pull through" he said grabbing a wooden chair

Zoro was shocked at how much care the cook showed him /I guess it does take death to make people realize things/ he thought

Death was coming closer and closer until he was next to Sanji staring down at him with fearful, empty eyes.

/I'll face it head on, I won't be scared/ thought Zoro

"You're gonna pull through, right?" said Sanji worry an undertone in his voice

"Not this time, Death's waiting for me at me bedside. Sorry I had to leave so soon" said Zoro slowly losing consciousness.

"I see," said Sanji fighting his tears back "see you in the next life then, Shitty-swordsman"

"See you" said Zoro closing his eyes for the last time, a small smile on his face

Clutching the sword tighter in his hands, Sanji broke and started crying for his now dead rival.

~"*"~

The snow stopped and the clouds were dark and gloomy.

Zoro was being cast to sea.

It was his funeral. And he was slowly drifting away a rose and a note on top of his still, blanket covered body.

_'Here lies the greatest swordsman and first mate to the Straw Hat pirates, may his soul forever rest in peace'_

* * *

><p>Midnight: Yeah, definitely doesn't have to do with Christmas, sorry *sheepish grin*<p>

Good? Bad? I love hearing from you guys so review and tell me what you think ^^

End Credits:

**Date made**: 12/25/11

**Story's song:** 'Life is beutiful' by Sixx A.M. (Acoustic Version)

**Word Count:** 1,124

See ya~


End file.
